This is a pilot project designed to study the relationship between chronic excessive alcohol use and alpha wave activity in the resting EEG. Prior investigations have reported that alcoholics spend significantly less time in alpha rhythm during the resting EEG than nonalcoholics; however, it is unclear if this is a predisposition to or a consequence of chronic excessive alcohol ingestion. This research will investigate the associatioof excessive drinking and low alpha activity by studying monozygotic twins, at least one of whom has a diagnosis of alcoholism. Phenotypic differences between monozygotic twins represent the influence of nongenetic, biological factors and environmental factors. Thus monozygotic twin pairs discordant for alcoholism should provide an estimation of the influence of excessive alcohol use on such neurobiological phenotypes as alpha rhythm, sensori-motor, cognitive, and autonomic functioning. This research is important to the study of alcoholism in that it explores the effects of chronic excessive ethanol use on the central nervous system. A better understanding of the neurobiological factors associated with alcohol abuse may allow for improved screening procedures to identify those at high risk for developing alcoholism and may also allow for better therapy of those who already have the disorder.